


Oedipus Complex

by ahhthehorror



Category: Cable (Comics), Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Crossdressing, Heavy BDSM, Lapdance, M/M, Marvel Girl costume, Nathan is a huge pervert, Oedipal Issues, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Strip Tease, Urethral Play, Wade is a huge pervert, borderline incestuous fantasies, sissyfication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhthehorror/pseuds/ahhthehorror
Summary: After Wade's brief stint with the X-Men, he decides to surprise Cable with a lapdance in his mother's old uniform. Set sometime during their time on Providence.





	Oedipus Complex

“What _are_ you wearing?”

“The X-Men gave it to me.”

“The X-Men _gave_ it to you?”

“They didn’t have any other X-Men uniforms. So they gave me this. Don’t you like it, baby?”

“I, uh…” Cable’s expression was a combination of mortified, confused, and perhaps a little curious.

“Well, _I_ think I look great in your mom’s old digs. Shows off my legs.”

Wade wasn’t wrong about that -- the heels exaggerated the shapely muscles in his thighs, made his walk accentuate his arse. The dress barely covered his crotch, it was a wonder the ensemble fit him at all considering how much smaller Jean was. The yellow bulge beneath the skirt peeked out just enough to be obvious, and hardly appropriate for battle. He finished the look off with a red wig and lipstick.

Dance music played on a Bluetooth speaker that sat on the nightstand. It wasn’t to Nathan’s taste, but it set the mood, so he wasn’t complaining.

“Are those the same panties…?”

“Oh yeah, baby, they’re the _genuine artefact_.” He sauntered forward, sashaying his hips like a stripper walking down a stage, coming to a stop before his seated lover. He leaned forward, giving Nathan a fine view of his cleavage.  “Do you like that thought? That I’m wearing your mother’s panties? My ass where her ass once was? My cock where her pussy once was?”

“I -- don’t know how to feel about that, actually.”

Wade’s smirk deepened. He circled around the chair, a hand trailing across the broad shoulders of his man. Hands rubbed down his chest, teasing, caressing him; coaxing the soldier to relax and enjoy the moment.

“You like how it looks on me though, right? You like me in women’s clothes?” Lips traced against the soft flesh of his ear, just close enough to send a chill down his spine. A small sound indicated Nathan’s approval.

Wade circled back round to the front, his walk effortlessly mimicking a professional dancer, graceful and confident. He’d paid for enough dances himself to have a good idea of what to do, after all. He turned, slowly bending at the waist to give Cable a prime view of his arse, tight and firm and surprisingly round for a man of his physique.

“Jesus Christ.”

He grinned, turning once more to circle the chair, this time stopping at Nathan’s side. A finger traced his jawline, pulling his gaze, making Wade the focus of all his attention. He rolled his body, showing off every curve and feminine grace, before circling to the front again. A drop to the floor, thighs spread, back turned to him; a slow movement back up, arse swaying slowly from side to side.

Any doubts Nate had at the start of this had gone now.

Another circle round the chair, once again ending at his side. He placed a hand between Nathan’s legs, rolled his spine like a cat, and then lifted a pointed toe to replace the hand. Fingers traced down the inside of his leg as he flipped the wig back to show the nape of his neck, heavy eyelids soaking up the man before him.

“Damn, Nate, who knew you were so kinky?” he circled the chair once more, “Half hard at the sight of me in your mother’s panties. Is it me you’re horny for or do you just have an Oedipus complex?”

“Jesus…” he looked away, irritation in his voice.

Wade chuckled and lowered himself between his lap, his thighs opening wide as he rolled his head back and around before glancing back with a wink.

“Maybe a bit of both? You _dog_.”

“I don’t want to fuck my mother, asshole. It’s _you_ I want to fuck.”

“That so?” Wade rolled his arse back, brushing against the hard dick in his lover’s pants on his way up. His hands caressed up scarred thighs and teased the hem of his skirt up, grasping his cheeks and parting them. “I wonder if Jean ever danced like this for your daddy. Wonder if Scott got this view from her… I bet he did. Your mom’s hot as hell. I’ll bet she made one hell of a domme. Maybe I should get a Dark Phoenix costume, do some roleplay.”

“You are ruining the moment.”

“Am I, though?” he turned around and placed his hands on his neck, swaying his hips from side to side, “You’re still hard. I think you’re lyin’, Priscilla.”

Nathan didn’t want to admit it, but there _was_ something erotic about that suggestion: it lay somewhere between truly perverse and obscene, and just about close enough to innocent fantasy to be a turn-on.

“You wanna know what I have that your momma doesn’t?”

“A dick?”

“I wouldn’t know about that…”

With a whip of his head and a wiggle of the hips, Wade spun before him, before shimming down to a crouch, hands placed delicately between Nathan’s knees.

“Biggest advantage of my healing factor,” he pushed his arse back up, “Is my stamina,” and prowled around to his side, “You can do whatever you want to me and I won’t break.” A heeled boot replaced where his hands had just been, “I know you wanna get freaky, baby,” he pulled Nathan’s face in to his crotch, “I know you wanna let loose,” he rolled his hips, “Treat me like your personal fucktoy...” once, twice; sharp, commanding movements.

The way Nate looked up at him as he pushed away said everything about just how true that was. He was hardly a shy lover, and it was no secret at this point how he liked it in bed -- rough and very, very kinky -- but perhaps he had been keeping some of his darker, less conventional fantasies to himself.

Wade stood once more in front of him, facing away; he bent at the waist, a hand reaching out and between his legs, ending with a slap on his arse that dragged back to the front, emphasising the shape of his package, a testicle peeking out at the edge of the scant fabric.

“How do you wanna fuck me? Maybe you wanna push these babies to one side, take me as I am?”

Hands pulled up the skirt, thumbs hooked the sides of the panties and teased at pulling them down, showing just enough arse to titillate.

“Or maybe you wanna take them off… sniff ‘em… stroke yourself with ‘em… spunk all over em, spoil ‘em with your seed?”

He dropped again to a crouch, then to his knees, on all fours; body rolling and grinding to the rhythm.

“Or bend me over, spank me… do it like that scene in _Secretary_. Spank my ass raw and call me a bad girl, then jizz all over my skirt and tell me to clean it up.”

He pulled back to a seated position, still rolling, eyes locked with Nate’s in the mirror.

“You like that, don’t you, Nate? The thought of me bent over in your momma’s old costume, yelping as you punish me?” he mimicked a gasp that could be arousal or pain, depending on the context; eyes rolled back in a filthy expression.

Wade stood, with a roll of the body, all legs and grace; his booty shook from side to side, showing off the goods. Her turned to face him once more, hands trailing up Nathan’s thighs in one long movement, their gaze locked.

“Or maybe you want me to suck your dick? With your mommy’s mask and a red wig, what a sight that’d be! I could moan into your dick like a girl and you can go to pound town on mommy’s face, show her who’s boss. Choke me like I know you like to, fuck my throat, make my eyes water and my mascara run -- but instead of saying ‘thank you, sir!’ every time I come up for air, I’ll say ‘mommy loves you, Nathan!’”

The twinkle in his eye was getting dangerous, but this time pushing the limit between ‘erotic’ and ‘creepy’ just left Nathan harder than ever. It was starting to get uncomfortable under his jeans, so he started to undo his fly, freeing his manhood.

“Nah, ah, ah… who said you could touch yourself? It’s my turn tonight, _babey!_ I’m in charge now, big boy. Least until I say otherwise.”

Nathan let out an irritated huff and placed his hands back to his sides where they belonged. With a smirk, Wade clambered onto the chair, straddling him. His own erection showed through the fabric of the dress, in silhouette. The sight of the small patch of moisture that was forming there aroused Nate, the idea of his lover soiling the fabric of his mother’s garments was wickedly enticing.

“That said… you can touch me,” he guided Nate’s hands to his arse, “Toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty…”

He obliged gratefully, caressing that firm, round arse and burying his face in his pecks, kissing his neckline with a need to taste every inch of him. Between kisses, he muttered, “You’re so fucking hot.”

“Told ya, you’ve got a thing for me in your mom’s panties!”

“I got a thing for you in _any_ panties,” he corrected, “Although I’d be lying if I said that didn’t… add to it.”

“Oh, you big _pervert._ Horny for mommy.”

“Horny for you _dressed_ as mommy.”

“Tomayto, tomahto.”

His hands left the arse in favour of finding their way to the front, tracing the outline of his lover’s cock, just enough to tease. The sound that escaped Wade, a faint submissive whimper, was delightful.

“You were teasing me for being turned on, but look at you, shaking… and I haven’t even touched it yet.”

“Shut up, Summers, I’m not _shaking!”_

“Mm, but you are…” he reached up with his free hand, pulling him closer so he could kiss his earlobe. The free hand made its way to his nipple, hard under the fabric and oh-so-sensitive. Wade trembled under his touch, his composure dissolving fast as it often did when they got down to it.

“Am not,” he protested, weakly, arms wrapping around Nathan’s head to encourage him. His hips tried to grind into the gentle, faint touches, but it didn’t do much to encourage him -- instead, Nathan smiled, pulling his hand away.

“Stop squirming or I’ll have to tie you down again.”

“…Is that a _promise?”_

“Or I could just _leave,_ if you’re gonna be like that.”

A whimper and a pout protested the suggestion, his hips ceased moving obediently.

“Good girl.” He kissed him on the mouth, which was hungrily returned, all tongues and passion and desperation.

Wade now realised how inconvenient it was to have him fully clothed, obscuring that magnificent frame. He pulled his t-shirt off hurriedly between kisses, and then made for his belt, hopping off his lap to yank the pants off as fast as possible. Nathan smirked, a hand nursing his erection as he observed his lover before him -- the wig a crooked mess and an expression that could devour him where he sat.

“Straighten your wig and stand in front of the mirror. Feet apart, hands on the wall.”

“Yes, Sir.” He did as he was told, and waited, anticipating what would happen next. He couldn’t see what Nate was doing, most of the mirror was obscured by his own reflection -- he saw him head for the draw they kept their gear in.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you,” Nathan promted.

“Please, Sir, please fuck me… I need you inside me right now, I’m so horny. Please use me, I’m your little whore, fuck my asshole… Make me cum from your dick pounding my insides, fill me up with your cum. I’m your cumdumpster, your whore, your--”

“I’m not going to fuck you yet. You don’t deserve it, slut.”

“Uh -- wha -- what are you going to do?”

“Punish you, of course.” He was behind him now, a hand around his throat while the other pulled the dress over his arse and his panties down enough to expose his perk rump. “You didn’t think I’d let you get away with this, did you?”

“I was hoping you’d just -- _snap_ , and fuck me, get rough with me. I love it when you’re rough, I love it when you choke me, when you hurt me, please--”

“I _was_ going to… but then you said something, and I changed my mind. Do you remember what you said?”

Wade’s eyes widened, clueless; he’d said a lot of things over the course of that lap dance and he wasn’t sure which part of it had caught Nathan’s attention.

“Answer me.” He commanded, with a loud spank that made Wade yelp in surprise.

“I -- I don’t -- the _Secretary_ thing?”

“Wrong.” Another spank, harder this time.

“The -- blowjob?”

“No.” Three spanks in quick succession.

“Dark, uh, Dark Phoenix?”

“Not even close!” Ten spanks this time, leaving him red and sore and whimpering.

Wade watched the filthy, depraved expression on his face, reflected in the mirror. It only made the experience more arousing to see himself like this, submissive and horny. He’d never realised how expressive his face was, like some debased hentai heroine.

“Please, Sir, I don’t _know!”_

“You said something about your healing factor… that I could do anything I wanted to you and you wouldn’t break. You want that, don’t you? You want me to hurt you? In ways that any normal man wouldn’t be able to take?”

Wade’s face contorted as he processed his words, a mixture of fear and confusion.

“Wait… you’re not gonna stick a knife in me, are you, Nate? I mean don’t get me wrong I’m open minded and I wouldn’t judge you if that’s what you like but it’s not really my sorta thing, like, there’s hardcore and then there’s _hardcore_ and I’d rather stick to hardcore because I do have limits even if they’re beyond most people’s, I--"

The hand around his throat tightened, chocking his rambling into an unintelligible spluttering.

“No, I’m not going to stick a knife in you.” He loosened his grip.

“What, then?”

“You’ll see.” With a smirk, he was gone, to retrieve something from the gear he’d left on the bed. Wade was tempted to steal a glance across the room -- he knew it was implicitly against the rules, but Nate hadn’t _said_ anything about keeping his eyes on the mirror, so why _shouldn’t_ he? -- but decided against it. If previous encounters had taught him anything, it was that Nathan only use such disobedience as an invitation to deny him orgasm.

Nate returned with a length of thin nylon rope, a collar, cuffs, and a spreader bar. He gently moved Wade away from the wall so he had access to his body, and gave him a long, affectionate kiss before proceeding.

“I’m not sure how you’ll feel about this… just tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

Wade nodded and watched him curiously. He’d been tied up before, Nathan knew he liked it -- what was the hesitation about?

“Hands behind your back. Stand up straight.”

He put the collar on first, marking his ownership; then the cuffs, on his wrists and ankles over the boots. The collar was fastened to the wrist cuffs on a short chain, keeping them behind his back, just below the shoulder blades. Then, the spreader bar. Wade had to spread his legs wider and it took a little adjusting, coaxing him into the proper position. The feeling of being forcibly exposed like this, of his legs not only spread apart wide but forced to stay there, not even an inch of give or take, and his arms unable to compensate for the imbalance that caused him -- was titillating.

Next was the rope. He began with a Lark’s head knot around the base of the penis, forming a simple cockring; then wrapped it around the scrotum, twice, careful to ensure the testicles stayed in in their proper place; finally, he wound the rope around each testicle, isolating, stretching, and separating them. He tied it off with a simple square knot. The rest of the length he wrapped loosely around his hand, like a leash.

“How’s that?”

“It hurts…”

“Bad pain or good pain?”

“Both?” he admitted, avoiding his gaze.

“Both? Do you want me to remove it?”

“N-no.”

A smile tugged at the corner of Nathan’s mouth. He cupped his lover’s cheek, lips tracing against his neck, his free hand stroking the taught skin of his balls. He tapped against one side with a finger, inciting a yelp; then the other side, then again with two fingers and more force, each tap prompting a louder response until Wade was whimpering and flustered.

“You look so beautiful when you squeal for me. My pretty little sissy. I could do this all night.”

“Fuck…”

“That’s not what you’re supposed to say, is it, pet?” he squeezed both balls in his hand, evoking a long whine.

“T-thank you Sir! Thank you Sir!”

“Good girl.”

The pressure released; a relieved sob. “Oh my God…”

“How does that make you feel? When I squeeze your balls?”

“It hurts… It’s humiliating…”

“And…?”

“Uh…”

“Say, _‘it makes me horny. It makes me so hard.’_ ” He gave another squeeze, gentler this time, in encouragement.

“It makes me… horny… makes me… hard…”

A slap against the tight skin made him cry out in agony, eyes began to water. Nathan’s voice kept an icy cool tone, calm and patient and firm; not once did he rise in anger or impatience.

_“‘It makes me horny; it makes me so hard.’_ Say it properly, pet.”

“It -- makes me -- horny -- makes me -- _so_ hard!”

_“‘Thank you for punishing me Sir. I love to be punished; I love to obey.’”_

“Thank you for punishing me, Sir... I love to be punished… I love to obey…”

“Good girl. What a filthy, filthy little whore you are. You’re leaking all over my mother’s dress… you’re gonna ruin her panties. This isn’t the first time you’ve stolen a woman’s panties, is it, Wade?”

He whimpered in response, closing his eyes in embarrassment. “No…”

It was a good thing that his mind was impossible for telepaths to read -- the memory of him stealing Siryn’s dirty panties and jacking off to her scent, then jacking off while _wearing_ them, soiling the cotton with his spunk -- was likely not something Nathan would warm to. Cable forgave him a great many things but stalking and harassing his teenage student wasn’t one of them, even without such an obscene detail.

“You filthy little bitch,” A tug on the rope incited another yelp, “A dirty little man who gets off on crossdressing. Do you like to sniff them, too? Her juices, her sweat?”

“Mm… yes…”

“Let me hear you say it.”

“I- I like to steal panties… I like to sniff them and jack off with them… I like to wear them… I…”

“You’re a perverted little man. Say it.” The rope pulled tighter.

“I’m a perverted little man. I’m a pervert! I’m a pervert!”

“Would you like me to suck your cock, you filthy fucking pervert?”

“Please, Sir! Please suck my cock, please.”

Nathan kissed him tenderly before dropping to his knees. He grasped the length and stroked it lazily, looking up at him; his tongue swirled the tip and he took it in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue on the glans. Wade mewled pathetically as his cock disappeared deeper into his throat, hot and sloppy and wet. His head bobbed up and down, sucking and slurping, the pleasure heightened by the contrast of the ache of his bound balls. The lewd sounds that came from the merc didn’t cease, he stood there moaning and trembling and muttering curse words under his breath.

Fingernails scraped lightly against the taught skin of his testicles; he squeezed them in rhythm with the bobbing of his head, tighter as he sucked deeper and then releasing as he went up for air, inciting little whimpers that came from both pleasure and pain.

Wade was struggling to stay upright, with no way to shift his balance due to the bar between his ankles, he half feared he’d topple over and ruin the whole experience. He wanted to cum, badly, but the rope around his balls forced his orgasm to be drawn out. He could do nothing but whine and moan and hope Nathan would be kind enough, patient enough, to take it to the end.

He started with quick movements, his head bobbing up and down that cock like a champ -- then took his whole length in right up to the base and stayed there, squeezing tighter than before and swallowing, chocking, until his eyes began to water from deepthroating him and he was forced to come up for air, coughing and spluttering.

“Oh god holyshit Nate don’t stop it feels so good please make me cum Sir please?”

The corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk; he had an idea.

His eye flashed brightly as his licked the head of his cock once more, lips securing around the glans, eyes locked with his lover’s. Wade felt his tongue push and lick his urethra, teasing and stretching the generally-ignored hole. And then something began pushing _deeper,_ filling the inside of his cock like a long, hard, telekinetic sounding rod.

The stretch was unnatural, a little uncomfortable -- but the overriding feeling was an intense erotic stimulation. Like a handjob but from the inside, stretching and filling him, fucking him where he’s not supposed to be fucked. 

“Pretty little girl likes to be fucked in all her holes, hm?”

An obscene noise and a nod indicated his response.

“You want more, slut -- Deeper, thicker? Textured?”

The telekinetic dilator shifted in size, length, shape; illustrating his power and control. Nathan could move planets with his power, or do delicate brain surgery -- tonight he used it to fuck Wade’s dick like a pussy.

“M-more, more… fuck me… fuck me, please, fuck me…”

“How do you say it, pet?” he yanked on the rope.

“Please, Sir, please fuck my cock, Sir.”

“Good girl.”

The dilator lengthened, sinking deeper inside his hole, and thickened, stretching him out as it fucked him, in and out in a leisurely pace.

“You know what the best thing about this is?”

Wade whimpered, shaking his head.

“The urethra goes through the penis, through the prostate, and into the bladder. This is the only way to directly stimulate the prostate gland; it’s even more intimate than massaging through the anus. Do you know what that means, pet…? It means I’m going to fuck your hole until you cum from your g-spot like a girl.”

Wade moaned louder as the sounding went deeper, pressing directly on his prostate in a way he’d never experienced before. It was so intense, so alien, so erotic -- he needed more.

“That’s good. You like the girth, don’t you? I thought I’d make it nice and big for you. You like how thick my cock is when I fuck your ass; why would this be any different? You can take anything I throw at you, that’s what you said, isn’t it? I barely even need to stretch you out first… you _greedy_ little size queen.”

The invisible dilator shifted from a smooth rod-shape into something textured, like a length of beads, pulsating and shifting, squirming around inside him like it was alive. Wade’s moans came out as an uncontrolled wave, reacting to every minute detail of the telekinetic fucking.

“I don’t hear you praising me. Speak up.”

“Oh… thank you, Sir… thank you… you’re amazing, Sir, so handsome so good to me… I love you, Sir… I love you fucking me like this… ahh… please fuck me… please make me cum, Sir, I want to cum…”

Nathan smiled up at him, his lips once more enveloping the head of his cock, sucking away obscenely as his TK went to town inside his dick. Pulsations intensified inside his prostate, gradually turning to intense vibrations; then back again to gentle pulsations, and back up to vibration, again and again until Wade was crying out and shooting his load right into Nathan’s eager mouth.

The orgasm was distinctly more intense than a regular orgasm. The combination of his balls being tied and his prostate being directly stimulated -- not to mention the bondage restraints leaving him helpless and at Nathan’s mercy -- had an incredible effect.

Nathan untied the rope around his balls, carefully unwinding it. The restraints binding his arms and his feet came away with the aid of telekinesis, and before he knew it, he was bundled up in Nate’s arms and cuddled up with him on the bed, his panties pulled up and wig placed neatly on the dresser.

They lay there for what felt like an age, snoozing, relaxing. Basking in the afterglow. He could fall asleep right there, in Nathan’s arms, stay like that forever.

The light-headedness faded after a while and he stirred, growing bored, and shifted so he was facing his man. Nathan was smiling softly, his hand caressed the side of his face.

“You said you loved me.”

“I -- what?”

“When you were begging me to make you cum. You said you loved me.”

“…Yeah, well… I, uh, I’ll say anything when you’ve got my dick in your mouth. Sheesh, don’t read into it.”

Nathan’s smile didn’t fade. “I love you too.”

“I…”

He’d never said that before. Neither of them had. Talking about how they felt wasn’t really part of their arrangement.

“God, Summers… you must be crazier than me.”

Nathan chuckled, “Maybe,” and kissed him, tenderly.

A moment passed, comfortable silence between them.

“I still want you to fuck me, you know.”

“Mm… Maybe later.” He’d rather eat first. “Wanna order takeout?”


End file.
